THUNDERSTRIKE'S JOURNEY
by x636
Summary: Thunderstrike is just your average genetically enhanced human on his pokemon journey with Ash and his friends. Chapter 2 up please read and review I want to hear from you please.
1. The creation

THUNDERSTRIKE'S JOURNEY  
  
Hey guys I am starting my first pokemon related fan fiction so please don't hurt me please read and review as always. No flames but constructive criticism is always welcome but be nice I created a somewhat new character he is like x6-3-6 but was created just for this fanfic. His name is Thunderstrike I wish I owned pokemon but alas I do not so here we go on with the fan fiction.  
  
_this is thought_ #this is poke speak,Thunderstrike can understand this#  
  
{Thunderstrike's pov}  
  
_I hear faint speech saying we have done it the experiment is complete. Who is the experiment is it me I open my eyes and every one looks at me. The liquid starts to drain slowly from the tube I look down and I see four bright red arms and two red feet. I look at the creatures in front of me I must look weird to them so I close my eyes and I start to change. I look down again I still had four arms but they looked like the creatures' this time so I concentrated on the two lower arms and they started to retract. _"Wow he looks like a normal human now. Should we give him the device sir one of them asked another?"  
  
"Not yet Mr. Jones let him out so we can test his abilities first the man said." "Yes sir right away sir what ability should we test first Mr. Jones said." "I think we should test his fire and psychic abilities first the boss said." "Yes sir I will set up the fire and psychic courses now said Mr. Jones said." "Good Mr. Jones after that set up the water and ice courses, and finally the dark and electric said the boss." "Yes sir Giovanni right away sir said Mr. Jones."  
  
"I think we should give him a name don't you Giovanni sir Mr. Jones asked?" "Yes we shall call him Thunderstrike said Giovanni." Thunderstrike is that my name I asked? "Yes said Giovanni your name is Thunderstrike." I like it very much I said. _Shortly after that they put me through grueling tests for my abilities. They said I was the best of all of their experiments._  
  
{Well use your imagination on what the tests were I will tell you he passed all the tests with flying colors. I don't feel like typing all of those tests it would take to long so on with the next part. Just so you know Thunderstrike is a combination of all the evolutions of eevee}  
  
"Good Thunderstrike very good said Mr. Jones, I think your ready for the device." _I have read about this device when I was taking a break in the computer room. it allow anybody who wears it turn any poke ball into a master snag ball. They called it a portable master snag machine and as soon as I get it I'm out of here I don't want to steal pokemon I want to be a normal trainer catching wild pokemon._ "Here you go Thunderstrike the portable master snag machine said Mr. Jones. Let's put it on your arm now when you transform it will change with you said Mr. Jones."  
  
{Well shortly after Thunderstrike got the portable master snag machine from Mr. Jones. Thunderstrike escaped and blew up the lab. Like in pokemon coliseum when you start a new game.}  
  
_I just escaped and I don't think they were to happy but I'm to far for them too find me._ "Hey I challenge you to a pokemon battle said a kid wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a dark blue jacket, and a red and white baseball cap." "Ash you can't go around challenging everybody you see said a young girl with fire red hair, a blue tank top and blue jean shorts." "Misty he looks like a trainer said the boy I assume is Ash."  
  
"Well before you challenge him ask him if he has any pokemon first said Misty." "Oh yeah right Misty said Ash. Hey do you have any pokemon?" No not yet do you know where I can get one Ash I asked? "Uh how did you know my name and yes you can get one from Professor Oak in Pallet town Ash said ." Well I heard her call you that I think you called her Misty right I asked Ash? "Oh yeah I forgot, well what is your name he asked me?" Oh call me Thunderstrike Ash let's go to Pallet town okay I asked? "Okay Thunderstrike lets go se Professor Oak Ash announced."  
  
Hey Ash who's the big guy that looks lost I asked? "Oh that's Brock we always get lost because he can't read the map said a rather annoyed Misty." Oh could I se the map Brock I asked Brock? "Why so you can get us more lost than we already are okay if you can tell me which way is east I will let you carry the map Brock said." That way and just as I pointed the sun went down in the opposite direction I was pointing to. "Wow he's good let's make camp and eat something and Brock give Thunderstrike the map." "Oh okay Ash he did answer my question correctly so here you go Thunderstrike."  
  
Wow what do you know were only five miles from Pallet town where were you headed Pewter city. "Actually yes we were going there until Brock got us lost said Misty looking rather annoyed." Well it will only take me about ten minutes to get to Pallet town you want to come guys I can carry you one in each arm and one on my back okay I asked? "Sure but I want Ash to ride on your back Misty said." Why I asked I am sure you are the lightest right Misty I asked?  
  
"Well okay I'll ride on your back but make sure you have brocks hands pinned first okay Thunderstrike she asked?" Okay Misty you got any rope thank you [ties up Brock and picks Brock and Ash up Misty gets on his back.] Okay everybody hold on tight here we go I said.  
  
{At Professor Oak's lab)  
  
Well guys is this it I asked them. "Yeah this is the place Thunderstrike go on in and choose your pokemon said Ash." Uh could you come with me I want him to know I'm with you okay Ash I asked? "Okay Thunderstrike I'll go with you let's go in Ash said." "Pick out a water type. said guess who, Misty." I'll see about it Misty, come on Ash let's hurry up and go in before Brock suggests one I whispered to Ash. "Yeah I guess we better Brock will probably suggest a fire type Ash whispered back."  
  
{Inside Professor Oaks lab}  
  
"Hi Professor Oak said Ash I brought someone who needs his first pokemon." "Oh really well what does he want Torchic, Mudkip, or Treekco asked an older man I assume is Professor Oak?" What does mudkip evolve into I asked him? "Oh Mudkip evolves into Marshstomp which evolves into Swampert Professor Oak answered."  
  
I'll take a Mudkip I said Professor Oak Put the poke ball on the table and I picked it up and open it and a little blue creature came out and said mud- kip # are you my trainer # yes I said and I think I will name you Wavestrike. Everybody started looking at me funny. What I said can't every trainer talk to their pokemon I asked?  
  
"Yes over time but how could you understand it so fast you just got it." "mu-ki-mud-kip" said Wavestrike. Professor Wavestrike is a boy not an it I said. "How did you know you didn't even pick him up yet Professor Oak asked?" He said so himself I answered the Professor. "Oh yes I have already seen how well you communicate with your pokemon Professor Oak said."  
  
Well Ash I got my pokemon what else do I need I asked him. "Well you need a pokedex, poke balls, backpack, and a pokenav and you can get them all here from Professor Oak except the backpack I'll give you my old one that I got last year it's hardly been used Ash said." Okay Ash Let's go get that Backpack I said as we left the lab. "So what did you get Thunderstrike Misty asked me." You'll see when I fight my first trainer to level-up my pokemon I said to Misty.  
  
"Aw man I want to see it now AHHHHHH! A BUG I HATE BUGS. said Misty" Alright a Caterpie poke ball go and out came Wavestrike. "# Do you need me Thunderstrike?# he asked." Yeah I do Wavestrike tackle that Caterpie please Wavestrike I asked my pokemon. "# Right away Thunderstrike. # He said to me." Wavestrike tackled the Caterpie a couple of times and when it was weak enough. Poke ball go and I threw the ball and captured the Caterpie. Alright I got a Caterpie I said. "Aww you did get a water type did you get him because of me Misty asked?" No I didn't I got him because I like him and water I strong against rock isn't it. "Oh yeah it is misty replied."  
  
{Well what do you think this is my first ever pokemon fan fiction give Me some good nicknames for Mudkip no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated but please be gentle. Bye for now remember please read and review. Oh if this fan fiction resembles any thing you've'e read it is pure coincidence I based this on my imagination} 


	2. The Journey And team rocket

**THUNDERSTRIKES JOURNEY**

**Hey guys I'm back sorry I took so long updating but I've been busy reading fan fiction's I lost track of time. I'm posting this chapter by chapter as I write it so don't hate me the gang is going to go to Viridian city first obviously Thunderstrike is going to run into a very familiar group of misfits. Well here we go I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NINTENDO DOES SO KEEP THE LAWERS AWAY FROM ME! Well on with the story.**

**_Thought_ #poke-speech# _psychic speech _mainly Thunderstrike talking with others privately**

**

* * *

**

**Ash's pov**

**_Wow Thunderstrike is a very good trainer I mean after I got pikachu he didn't even go in his poke ball yet his mudkip will but like me he keeps him out. _Hey Thunderstrike where are we I ask we've been walking for a while can't we stop I'm hungry I said. "Pi pikachu #yeah me too#, mud mudkip mud-kip #yeah Thunderstrike me too. #" "Okay okay we'll rest but we've only gone ten miles guys Thunderstrike answered." Only ten miles what do you mean only ten that's far I said. "Really I traveled thirty miles before I met you Thunderstrike said flatly." THIRTY MILES how long did that take Thunderstrike I asked? "Hmmm about two hours I think Ash give or take a minute he answered." THIRTY MILES IN TWO HOURS IMPOSSIBLE it took me one full day to get to Viridian city the first time I said. "Well that's you isn't it and in case you haven't notice I'M NOT YOU AM I Thunderstrike stated." Man he's tense I better back off did his eyes just turn red no they couldn't have could they I wondered? Okay Thunderstrike chill out I was just making a point I said.**

"**Oh sorry I just have the feeling we're being watched and your complaining is annoying the heck out of me Ash said Thunderstrike."**

**

* * *

**

**Wave strike's pov**

_**Wow Thunderstrike is mad but he is right about Ash being annoying I thought I was going to have to headbutt him. **_

**_But how can we be watched were in an open field with no trees I'll have to ask Thunderstrike what's wrong_." _What's wrong is they're hiding under ground out of sight over there Wavestrike and don't look around like a scared vulpix it's me Thunderstrike I'm talking psychically don't ask how but I am okay and just think your answer I'll get it thank you _Thunderstrike said."**

"**Prepare for trouble and make it double protect the world from devastation to protect all people within our nation to stop the evils of truth and love to extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie" "James" "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare fight." "Meowth that's right" "Who are you and what do you want Thunderstrike said." "He wasn't listening was he well we are Team Rocket and we're here for your pokemon oh have you seen anything unusual lately besides us I mean said Team Rocket."**

**

* * *

**

**Thunderstrike's pov**

**_What Team Rocket where have I heard that oh crud are they after me I know none of their pictures would match I added some of Ash's features enough to be different but not enough to tell it's Ash I kind of favor._ Your not getting Wavestrike got it you losers _and_ _your not_ _getting me either_ oh and you're the only thing unusual around here. "Why would we want a mudkip right now when we can have dat pikachu. Said the talking Meowth." Pikachu, why those aren't really rare I mean Houndoom's are rare and you can find Houndours outside Celadon City so what's the point how do you know your boss even wants one he's got to have at least fifty extremely strong Pikachu's _I should know they were a part of the electric course back at he base._ Hey team rocket time to blast off. Pikachu care to do the honors. "Pi Pikachu # you bet# PIKAAAAAACHUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." "Looks like team rocket's basting off again." You know that looked fun _but of course if I did that it would blow my cover should I let Ash, Misty, and Brock know or should I keep hiding the truth from them? I mean they should be understanding_** **_shouldn't they after all they do deal with Team Rocket on a regular basis I'll Show them at mount moon after I get the Boulder badge yeah that's good._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well that should be good for now I hope you like it and thanks for the review this was for you Gringo because you reviewed and put this story in your favorites well anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYBODY! And I know it's short sorry.  
**


End file.
